This invention relates to liquified gas tank carriers for campers or trailers. In the past, when such gas tank carriers were mounted on the rear of the camper or trailer, they were mounted at one side of the rear door to permit the door to be opened. However, this caused an unbalanced load on the camper or trailer. If the gas tank was mounted directly behind the rear door, it had to be removed for access to the door.